Accident
by Mme.Mystique
Summary: Todo el mundo se estaba comportando muy extrañamente ese día. Cuando se enteró del motivo era demasiado tarde, ¿Quién diría que un "accidente" por parte de su esposo la pondría en aquellos aprietos?.


**Los personajes son propiedad de Takahashi Rumiko.**

Nuevamente lo mismo…

Estaba comenzando a cansarse, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Murmuraciones y más murmuraciones.

Los hombres se alejaban de ella, las mujeres le huían con rostro de sorpresa. Los niños constantemente y con voz muy baja preguntaban a cualquier adulto que tuvieran cerca sobre "algo" que a ella le resultaba inentendible debido al tono que utilizaban; el adulto la observaba, se sonrojaba y se quedaba callado.

Su esposo iba en silencio a su lado, con una sonrisa bastante autosuficiente para su gusto. Eso dejaba en claro que podía estar todo menos molesto. Es más, irradiaba un aura poderosa, llena de arrogancia y hasta felicidad. Aquello la hacía sentir más tranquila pues sabía o al menos creía que no era nada malo.

¡Qué va!, si fuera malo Inuyasha estuviera con su típica cara de perro bulldog a punto de atacar, le diría algún comentario extremadamente sobreprotector y finalmente se encargaría de dejarle en claro a las personas de la aldea quien mandaba. Eso no estaba pasando, así que todo estaba bien.

Allí iban otros susurros de parte de un grupo de mujeres que venían caminando detrás de ella. Éstas apresuraron el paso, se separaron y se adentraron en sus respectivas cabañas.

Suspiró.

No le había hecho comentario alguno al peliplateado, pues no quería que se formara ningún problema alrededor de dicha situación, pero sinceramente estaba llegando a un punto límite.

¿Acaso nadie respetaba?, ¿O es que nadie se acordaba que estaba casada con un mediodemonio de carácter infernal que si se enojaba porque alguien la molestaba o incomodaba era capaz de… Literalmente, lo peor?.

Todos aquellos pensamientos se disiparon de su mente cuando observó a la anciana Kaede dirigirse con Rin muy apaciblemente a su cabaña.

La pelinegra las saludo a ambas con alegría, como siempre; Inuyasha hizo simplemente un ademán con el rostro y continuaron su marcha.

Luego de que la pareja había comenzado a alejarse, algo llamó la atención de Rin…

-Kaede baba, que es…-.

- Rin, ya es algo tarde, es hora de preparar algo de dormir para luego ir a comer-.

La niña observó a la anciana con curiosidad. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho?.

-No… eh… quise decir… es hora de preparar algo de comer para luego ir a dormir-. Rectificó algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa con usted Kaede baba?-. Preguntó de pronto la pequeña, pestañeando varias veces ante la confusión.

-Nada, es que… Estoy algo cansada-.

-Pero quiero saber…-.

-Luego lo comprenderás-. Afirmó la mayor con un sonrojo casi imperceptible, tomando a la niña de la muñeca y arrastrándola prácticamente hasta el interior de la cabaña.

Aquella extraña charla, pasó obviamente desapercibida para Kagome pero para otra persona, no tanto.

Prosiguieron su camino, pero algunos metros más adelante la pelinegra notó que una sombra paso por encima de sus cabezas. Era Sesshomaru. Lo saludó como ya acostumbraba. Es más… Estaba segura que al Daiyoukai no le molestaba en lo absoluto, aunque nunca lo fuera admitido directamente, pero el hecho de que no la fuera destruido desde el primer momento en el que osó llamarlo de esa manera, decía mucho. Sí, Sesshomaru estaba feliz con que ella fuera su cuñada.

-¡Cuñado!-. Gritó con la misma voz llena de alegría, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro en un gesto exagerado y hasta algo cómico.

En un santiamén, lo que había pensado anteriormente fue constatado. El Daiyoukai ni siquiera la miró mal, simplemente le dirigió una mirada fría y listo. Ese era un _"¡Cuñada!"_ lleno de cariño de su parte. ¿No era tierno?.

Es más, hasta Inuyasha se había acostumbrado; su reacción fue en cadena, la observó con algo de sorpresa, luego alzó la vista hasta su mediohermano y se sonrojó. ¿No era tierno eso también?.

"Hmp!, hasta aquí da el fastidioso olor de sus esencias mezcladas". Pensó el Daiyoukai mientras surcaba los cielos. Ignoró por completo la pregunta de un muy fastidioso Yaken que iba aferrado a su cola como si su vida dependiera de ello. Su fiel sirviente también se había percatado de… _"Aquello_". Continuó su estadía por el cielo, pensando en cosas como que en la piel de los humanos se quedaba muy impregnado el olor de su compañero y que al parecer el idiota de Inuyasha tenía mucha diversión con su cuñada.

Pero que demonios… En fin; eran de todos modos pensamientos, ¿Quién podría escuchar que había reconocido a Kagome interiormente como su cuñada y que envidiaba de cierta manera el olor a sexo que desprendía esa patética pareja cada vez que los tenía medianamente cerca?, absolutamente nadie. ¿Verdad?, exacto.

Finalmente, después de aquella agotadora marcha, habían llegado justo cuando comenzaba a anochecer a la cabaña de Sango y Miroku, aparte de ellos también estaban Shippo y Kohaku de visita. Las gemelas y el pequeño niño ya estaban durmiendo por lo que decidieron salir nuevamente hacía un lugar cercano, específicamente en un claro que había en el bosque, y se sentaron bajo un gran y frondoso árbol.

Habían encendido una fogata, por lo que el ambiente se había tornado bastante acogedor. Hablaban de todo un poco, era realmente muy agradable.

Pero lo que sucedió después acabó con el ambiente tan maravilloso que había.

-Oye Kohaku, porque Kagome tiene eso así?-. Le susurró el zorrito al joven.

Y se produjo ese silencio… Ese que indicaba que algo no estaba bien. Ese que dejaba claro que probablemente algo inminente venía en camino. Ya saben, el silencio tétrico, lúgubre e indudablemente incómodo.

Sí, a pesar de ser un _susurro,_ absolutamente todos… TODOS habían escuchado.

-¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas Shippo?-. Preguntó la pelinegra con curiosidad.

-Es que…- Las palabras del niño fueron cortadas de pronto.

-Shippo, ve con Kohaku a vigilar que las gemelas y el niño estén bien, por favor-. Le dijo Sango amablemente.

El pequeño asintió, Kohaku se levantó y se dirigieron a la cabaña.

-¿Tú sabes de qué estoy hablando verdad?-. Le preguntó Shippo una vez que estaban algo alejados del grupo.

-Ah? Qué?, no… No sé de qué estás hablando-.

-Pero no viste lo que… ¡Kohaku!-. Gritó al observar como éste aceleraba el paso.

-Es mejor que sigamos en… Nuestras cosas-. Susurró un muy sonrojado Kohaku no dando pie a más preguntas.

Mientras tanto, Kagome estaba peor que al principio.

Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido y sonrojado.

Sango mirando al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Y Miroku preguntando qué demonios sucedía.

-¿Me perdí de algo Sanguito?-. Preguntó a su esposa en un susurro.

-Deje de ser tan curioso monje-. Reprendió.

-Pero…-.

-Pero nada, no hay que incomodar a Kagome-.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios está pasando aquí?. Desde que salí de la cabaña con Inuyasha ha sucedido lo mismo-. Aseveró la pelinegra notoriamente enojada. - ¿Sango?-.

Su amiga tragó seco y comenzó a hablarle de lo extraño que había estado el clima últimamente. Para Kagome estaba soleado de día y extremadamente frío de noche… Exactamente igual que hace _dos_ meses.

-¿Inuyasha?-. Inquirió esperando respuesta alguna.

Inuyasha ni siquiera la veía al rostro, estaba tan rojo que podía hacer competencia con su Haori, e increíblemente, estaba segura que él ganaría. Su mirada brillante estaba clavada en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ella. Su estado de agitación, nerviosismo y vergüenza era más que notorio.

Kagome se levantó de su posición con el ceño fruncido, no dijo palabra alguna y pretendió alejarse de aquél lugar. Debía inhalar y exhalar unos cuantos minutos. Sola.

-¡Santa madre de...!...

El sonoro sonido de un golpe provocó que Kagome se girara y se encontraba con una extremadamente sonrojada Sango, un Miroku casi inconsciente por el impacto y cierto peliplateado rascándose el cuello en ese estado que le indicaba a la pelinegra, que, en cualquier momento podía estallar entre gritos y maldiciones o, en su defecto, desmayarse por tanta presión acumulada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa el día de hoy?, todos están muy extraños, ¡Por Kami!-. Inquirió Kagome. Sentía que repetía más de lo mismo y todos la ignoraban.

-Inuyasha… Eres un pillo_ insaciable_-. Susurró el Monje, que definitivamente no merecía llamarse de esa manera. Habían cosas sorprendentes, asombrosas, inconcebibles, extrañas, locas, inauditas, insólitas y Miroku era monje. ¿Monje de donde?, ¿Monje porqué?, ¿Monje de quién?. Una de las tantas cosas que le quitaban el sentido a la palabra lógica, y la lógica a la palabra sentido.

El peliplateado maldijo por lo bajo, iba a asesinar a su "_amigo_", estaba seguro que lo haría, pero el golpe tan fuerte que Sango le proporcionó lo dejo casi inconsciente por unos minutos. Con eso sería más que suficiente.

-¿Qué demonios…?-. Kagome también se había sonrojado por las palabras dichas con tanta lascivia por Miroku, aunque con sinceridad, era totalmente cierto. –¿Qué está pasando aquí, Inuyasha?-. Cuestionó de pronto observando a su esposo. Lo intentaría una vez más. Sólo una.

-¡Keh!-. Fue lo único que dejo escapar el ojidorado, volviendo a adquirir ese color rojo en sus mejillas.

-Bueno… Ya es algo tarde… Eh… Iremos a ver a los niños y … Shippo y Kohaku no regresaron así que, pues… Nosotros… Hasta mañana Kagome-. Tartamudeo una muy nerviosa Sango, ayudando a su adolorido esposo a levantarse.

Miroku estaba tan "_ido_", que comenzó a decir una sarta de cosas extrañas que Kagome no entendió, a excepción de las últimas palabras que pronunció antes que dejara de escucharlos puesto que se habían alejado demasiado; "Voy a decirle a Inuyasha que me enseñe algunas cosas Sanguito, así las ponemos en práctica y…". El sonido de una bofetada había hecho acto de presencia. Oh sí, Miroku era un pobre esposo maltratado.

Antes de que procesara esas últimas palabras del monje, sintió como algo tibio caía sobre sus hombros.

Era el Haori de su compañero.

Lo observó fijamente, y se percató de que el sonrojo de él continuaba en sus mejillas. Notó como una gota de sudor bajo desde su cien, continuó por el contorno del rostro hasta culminar en su bien formada barbilla para posteriormente, caer al suelo.

-Muy bien, última vez que lo pregunto… Se puede saber qué es lo que…-

-¡Fue un accidente!-. Gritó de pronto, asustando a su compañera. Trató de calmarse, los nervios lo estaban corroyendo por dentro. _¡Maldición!,_ todo era culpa de Kagome, ella le impedía que se controlara, con sus labios, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, su voz, su muy delicioso olor…Ella provocaba que se volviera un completo salvaje, que se comportara como la bestia que era. Ella le había dicho que así le… Gustaba.

Kagome lo había transformado en un completo pervertido, lo llevaba a otro punto.

Hace sólo un par de días le había pasado algo extraño que ni siquiera le había comentado, al menos no todavía.

Había salido a buscarla porque le pareció que se tardaba demasiado en el lago donde había ido a tomar un baño. (Unos 10 minutos eran demasiado para él). Con el solo hecho de saber que la vería se enloqueció. Era como si hubiese pasado horas, días o más tiempo sin verla; la necesitaba cerca constantemente. Cuando recibió el impacto del olor de ella mezclado con el aroma húmedo y fresco de las plantas cercanas al lago, sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir, a correr pesada y vertiginosamente por sus venas y como ésta… Se agolpaba en su entrepierna, desesperándolo al instante. Apenas llegó y la observó completamente empapada, masajeando con sutileza su cuerpo sintió que sus sentidos se nublaron completamente. Su hembra era hermosa y perfecta para él. Tuvo que retroceder, inhalar, exhalar y calmarse, porque sabía que podía descontrolarse más de lo que siquiera imaginaba.

Kagome no sabía el increíble poder que tenía sobre él sin si quiera tocarlo. Maldición, estaba tan… _Enamorado._

-¡Keh!-. Dejó escapar una vez más.

-Inuyasha… Me asusta todo esto, ¿Pasa algo?, por favor dime… ¡Dime antes que te deje en el suelo inconsciente de tanto que utilizaré el conjuro!-. Sentenció amenazantemente.

El peliplateado tragó seco.

Hermosa, pero con un carácter infernal.

-No vuelvas a salir con esa cosa rasgada, Kagome-. Susurró sin mirarla al rostro, notoriamente nervioso y avergonzado.

-Cosa ras… gada-.

A su mente se vinieron de pronto un recuento de recuerdos de lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

¿Alguien sabía que las horas de la mañana eran las mejores para el amor?.

Pues ella y su esposo lo sabían muy bien.

Con lo que nunca contó es que Inuyasha justo hoy no tuviera el más mínimo cuidado. Por lo visto no era el único, ella estaba tan perdida entre sus sensaciones que no llegó a escuchar la tela rasgándose, ni siquiera se percató del estado de la misma, simplemente se la colocó encima y listo.

El amor volvía a las personas mucho más tontas de lo normal. MUCHO.

Sólo tenía que comenzar a unir las piezas…

Las murmuraciones, las miradas, los sonrojos; todo era porque probablemente estaba siendo considerada mentalmente por muchos y muchas como una persona con una moral inexistente, aparte de muy activa y desvergonzada en… _Sus_ _asuntos_.

La pregunta de Shippo.

El estado de incomodidad de Sango y las extremas perversiones dichas por Miroku.

La actitud tan fanfarrona de Inuyasha, su sonrisa llena de arrogancia y esa aura de felicidad que emanaba. _Él lo sabía desde un principio._ Le gustaba que el mundo se diera cuenta de lo bien que complacía a **su** hembra. Estaba actuando como un auténtico macho alfa. Últimamente el peliplateado tenía un comportamiento bastante desinhibido en ese aspecto, con tal de dejarle en claro al mundo que ella era única y exclusivamente suya todo era válido. ¿El problema?, generalmente no pensaba en las consecuencias. Es más, estaba segura que si ninguno de sus amigos fuera hecho comentario alguno, probablemente él ni siquiera se fuera molestado en… Decirle.

Ahora comprendía todo.

La pregunta del millón de yenes era… ¿Habrá sido realmente un accidente?.

_¡Oh, Rayos!._

**_¡Buenas, buenas!, he tenido la página un poco abandonada, pero es que la Universidad me tiene mal, con canas verdes y toda la cosa u.u. _**

**_Tengo varios fics en proceso, es más, estaba a punto de terminar uno; pero agarre la molestia de mi vida, es decir, ¿Van a continuar ofendiendo a Inuyasha?, las kikyo-fans me desesperan; el personaje me resulta normal pero definitivamente ellas son realmente intransigentes. ¿Les cuesta aceptar que Inuyasha AMA a Kagome?, por favoooorrrr, la creadora respondió entrevistas antes de finiquitar el anime diciendo que Kag era su amor verdadero, ¿Se comprende?, También dijo en una entrevista que ella era importante en la vida de Inuyasha desde que apareció, incluso más que la misma Kikyo, es por eso que era duro para dicho personaje, dando a entender que de cierta manera, se vio desplazada._**

**_Esas cosillas me ponen de mal humor, porque colocan a Inuyasha como un ser sin sentimientos. A veces pienso que no comprendieron el significado del anime/manga. Me sorprende que digan que Kag es un reemplazo cuando Inuyasha dijo que ÉL ERA REALMENTE FELIZ A SU LADO, E INCLUSO ADMITIÓ QUE AMBAS ERAN TOTAL Y COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTES. Se aferran al hecho de que Kikyo murió, eso era obvio que sucedería desde que el anime/manga comenzó, por lo menos para mí era obvio. Rumiko nos dejo una enseñanza clara de que nos enamoramos de otra persona, pero que para que ese sentimiento se manifiesta en todo su esplendor debemos CERRAR CICLOS. Eso fue exactamente lo que paso y sucede igual que en la vida real, al morir Kikyo, él cierra ese ciclo finalmente, era algo que lo mantenía atado. Por eso es que cambia tanto con Kagome, porque puede expresarle todo lo que siente al fin (A poco no se babearon cuando Inuyasha tomó la iniciativa de besarla en el cap 18 de kanketsu-hen) Para mí la escena más bella de todo el anime, me encantó y no me importó que no hubiera beso, fue la primera vez que lo vi tan decidido, tomando la iniciativa y con una mirada tan… Apasionada. Rumiko se destacó transmitiendo todos los sentimientos de ambos en esa escena._**

**_Recuerdo las palabras del final:_**

**_¡Kagome me enseño a sonreír y a creer en los demás!_**

**_¡Kagome fue la razón por la que pude hacer amigos y confiar en ellos!_**

**_¡A derramar lagrimas por otros, a comprender la fuerza y la bondad!_**

**_¡Todas esas fueron cosas que me enseño kagome!_**

**_¡Kagome nació para conocerme!_**

**_Y yo... ¡Yo nací para ella!._**

**_Por cierto, ¿se percataron que en el anime por la otra persona que lloró Inuyasha fue Kikyo?, eso quiere decir que Kagome fue la que permitió que él llorara y se abriera. Lo digo porque a partir de allí no se le vió llorando más._**

**_Kagome lo transformó tanto, y sinceramente yo me considero una enamorada de Inuyasha jajajajaja, pero me di cuenta que me enamoraba era su carácter, su actitud, su sobreprotección, posesividad, celos y entrega cada vez que estaba con Kagome. Del resto era trágico. Ella fue su luz y su cambio fue tan favorable que me terminó prendando por completo._**

**_Bueno nada, ya me extendí, que pena con ustedes, les dará pereza leer jajajaja… Discúlpenme pero tenía que decirlo, tanta necedad me sacó de mis límites. El que no se crea capaz de comprender un anime que piense bien antes de verlo dos veces._**

**_Gracias por sus reviews y por leerme, son lo máximo :'D. Prometo terminar los que tengo en proceso._**

**_Un besote. ¡Sayonara!._**


End file.
